Meeting old friends is always fun
by Rendez-vous-Hannah
Summary: Sophia is a hunter who knew Sam and Dean in high school. Sam/OFC
1. Chapter 1

(Sophia pov)

I looked out of the window, into the darkness that surrounded the sky, like a blanket, the only light source coming from street lamps scattered around the parking lot. I looked down at all of the cars since there was nothing else to look at but the moon, which became quite boring after staring for too long. There was quite a lot of cars parked up, all of them silent and empty, there passengers and drivers left too sleep or go out. I was about to move away from the window, when a familiar car caught my eye. It was a black Chevrolet Impala, seeing the car brought back memories, memories of friends who seemed to have just passed by then left, without a trace. I quickly shook the memories out of my head and went to lie down on the springy, comfortable hotel bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning i woke up around 7am. It was usual for me too wake up early, since i always had so much to do but so little time. I yawned an stretched, my bones making little cracking noises, adjusting after a good nights sleep. I got dressed quickly in a black kimono top, blue jeans that were faded at the knee and my brown boots. When i was done i walked out of the room to get some hopefully tasteful breakfast.

When i walked into the diner it was pretty empty. Only a few people were seated inside the booths, all positioned so they were looking at me. I scanned the room and noticed that only one head had not bothered to look up since my arrival. Their long brown hair covered their face, so i couldn't tell what they looked like. I walked over to the counter and rested my arms on the hard surface. Just after everyone had begun to get on with whatever they were doing, an old lady with auburn hair came over to me. "Hello there, what can i get you, dear?"

" Erm, can i just get some pancakes and syrup, please? I asked looking above the woman's head at the menu.

"Sure would you like anything to drink?"The woman asked politely looking at me.

"Yeah, can i get a coffee?Thank you" I said then walked over to a booth which wasn't too "in the open". I sat down and looked out the window, and at the scenery that stayed still almost like a picture.

Sam pov

When i heard the door chime i didn't bother looking up. I just thought that it would be some local coming in for there usual. Dean was still asleep so i was sitting on my own, reading the newspaper for any new leads. I actually thought it was quite peaceful without Dean making any smart remarks and checking out the 'hot' waitresses. When i couldn't find anything in the newspaper i folded it up, and just stared at the table, bored out of my mind. Suddenly the silence was broke in the diner apart from the scraping of forks and knives on plates. I looked up to see the newcomer talking to the cashier behind the counter. Their face was turned away from me so i couldn't see them. But that voice. That voice sounded so familiar. It was like the voice that belonged to the person that i had actually grown to love so many years ago. When the woman stopped talking she turned around, and my jaw nearly hit the table. "So it was her" i thought to myself. I continued to stare after her when she began to walk towards a booth near the corner of the diner. I couldn't help but notice how much she had really grown up. How...More developed she looked.

When she disappeared out of sight, i looked back at the table and bit my lip. Then i stood up, unable to contain myself any longer. I just had to see her face to face. So i walked over to where she had sat down. She was staring out of the window when i reached her. And again, i couldn't help but notice just how beautiful she was. I smiled to myself since she was still looking outside.

"Hi Sophia" I managed to croak out. She looked up at me and her mouth hung agape just like mine not long ago.

"S...Sam" she breathed out of her gorgeous pink lips.


	2. Chapter 2

(Sophia)

I continued staring out of the window, until I heard someone say my name. The deep, male voice surprised me since I had not heard them even come near me. I turned around and let my jaw drop.

"S...Sam" I stuttered, gob smacked by seeing him after 10 years without even a trace of him. I continued to stare into the face of the boy I had once grown to love, who had now become a man. Then I stood up suddenly and wrapped my weak arms around his large physique.

"Sam, I can't believe it's you" I said as tears began to well up in my eyes.

"I can't believe it's you either" he said. I noticed that his voice has changed since I last saw him, well that was ten years ago so I'm sure a lot has changed about him. But still his voice seemed more deep and husky. I looked up at his face, since it was buried in his now rock-like chest. He looked so different. His face was harder but looked smooth. His hair was longer and parted at the sides, so I could fully see his beautiful features. His eyes were still the same emerald colour, but were somehow filled with hurt and pain, but still held that sympathy and comfort look in them. He smiled down at me, because he was so tall, and I felt tiny next to him. Sam was always tall but he was even taller now. He also seemed more muscular, when his arms wrapped around me I felt safe. I smiled back at him after a while off taking in his features.

"You look great, Sophia", he said still holding onto me.

"You too" I said pulling away from him and then suddenly feeling vulnerable once again.

"I can't believe of all places we would meet each other again here, it's been so long", he said still staring down at me.

"Yeah it's been too long, Sammy, I really missed you", I said using the name he had never like but always made an exception for me.

"Yeah I really missed you too,erm...Do you wanna sit down again?" He asked gesturing with his large hand towards the table. I just nodded and slid back into the booth I had been sitting in alone not long ago. He sat in seat opposite me. He just sat there silent, like a statue, staring at me. I looked away from him, his gaze too intense that I was afraid that if I stared too, we'd be there for hours just staring into each other's eyes. But still I couldn't help but look back at him, and into his gorgeous green eyes. They were so mesmerizing that I couldn't control myself and began to gaze back at him. "Is Sam Winchester checking me out?" I asked with a smug grin plastered on my face, only saying it so I could break out of the trance his eyes had me under.

"Maybe" he said finally looking down, an obvious blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Well I don't mind but i'd sure like to catch up with how he's been after all these years, first" I said playfully.

He looked back up into my eyes, and then slowly back down as if he had remembered something from his past that hurt him.

"Um, i've been alright, i've just been on a road trip with my brother for the past couple of months, since I left college, but what about you, how've you been?" He asked. I had the feeling he was trying to hide something.

"Well, same actually, but i've been on a road trip by myself. How come you left college?" I asked after giving him a small update.

"Erm, my girlfriend passed away, and I needed to get away, so i've been out on this road trip with Dean, my brother." He looked down as he said this, sadness creeping into his eyes.

" Sam i'm so sorry for your loss," I said with sympathy in my voice.

" Its okay, really" he said looking back into my eyes.

Just as we started to sit there staring into each others eyes, another man walked up to the booth, his boots thudding against the tiled floor. His hair was a short dirty blonde, and slightly spiked up. When he reached out booth, he looked between us then cleared his throat.

" So, Sammy, who's your friend?" The man said who now became apparent as being his brother.


End file.
